Chinese Whispers
by gulistanlik
Summary: Sirius is bored to tears. Lily is studying, Remus is studying, James and Peter are doing their own thing. A game of Chinese Whispers brings them together and what James whispers into Sirius’s ear will change Lily’s perspective of him and her life.


**Author:** Me!

**Beta-read by:** Leanne Cook

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of this, J.K. Rowling does.

**Summary:** Sirius is bored to tears. Lily is studying, Remus is studying, James and Peter are doing their own thing. A game of Chinese Whispers brings them together and what James whispers into Sirius's ear will change Lily's perspective of him and her life.

**A/N:** This is my first _Fan_fic that I have written and first fic to be posted on the internet. I have others that I plan to post on So please read and review! Enjoy! (I hope:S)

* * *

**Chinese Whispers**

****

Sirius bounced the rubber ball on the ceiling for the third time before Lily yelled from across the common room, "Sirius, can you PLEASE stop doing that? I really, _really_, need to finish this friggin' Potions essay."

He stopped. What else could he do? Continue on and get hexed all the way to the Hospital Wing by Lily? Hell no!

"Geez, Lily, you sound somewhat pissed off. Would you like me to give you a massage to cool you off?" he asked with his hopes high.

"Pissed off, yes. Massage, no." Lily answered, glancing back to smile wickedly at him.

Sirius, pretending to be disappointed, continued on with entertaining himself, which definitely was not. He started drumming his favourite tune on the floor, but got an annoyed look from Remus and stopped.

"Hey, I'm seriously bored. Who's up for a game of Chinese Whispers?" Sirius asked.

"Chinese Whispers?" James asked.

"Yeah, it's a game where there are a whole bunch of people and-"

"I know what Chinese Whispers is! Do I _look_ like an idiot to you?" Sirius opened his mouth to answer. James held up a hand, "Don't answer that. What I meant was that it's really random."

"Well, not really, seeing as I'm bored and when someone is bored, it's because they have nothing to do or what they are doing feels pointless. So naturally, they want to do something else."

"Woah, did Sirius just talk about something educational or am I just hearing things?" Remus peered over his Herbology book with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, Remsy, you evil little mean thing. I like ibucation too!" Sirius forged a pout.

"Yeah, right. You can't even say the word. It's education. E-du-ca-tion."

"I knew that." Remus snorted, then went back to reading his book.

"I'll play!" Peter said enthusiastically.

"Why thank you, Peter. At least _someone _here cares when their friend is in need!" he looked accusingly at Remus then James, who was cleaning his glasses.

"Fine, I'll play," James finally gave in. Sirius stared hard at Remus.

Remus sighed, "Okay, you got me. I need a break anyway." Remus sat himself on the floor.

"Me too," another voice said from the other side of the common room. They all turned to see Lily making her way over to them, "I'll finish the essay later."

"Yippee! I knew you'd all give in sooner or later!" Sirius said, evidently delighted.

"I didn't give in. You just would not shut up!" James said defensively.

"I guess being annoying comes in handy, eh, Jamesy?" He slapped his friend on the back playfully.

"Don't call me that. I hate it." James looked annoyed.

"Whatever, Jamie-poo." Sirius ducked out of the way as James missed.

"Okay, our Sirius is back." Remus shook his head.

"Who wants to start first?" Lily asked.

"I will." James volunteered. Everyone got into a line. It started off with James then Sirius, Peter, Lily and Remus at the end.

Lily did not know why but before they began the first round, James looked at her blushing, smiling shyly before whispering in Sirius's ear. Sirius's face lit up, all of a sudden.

"Haha, Go James!" he whooped, then whispered into Peter's ear. It must have been something obscene or lewd, because that was usually what Sirius found most amusing. Typical Sirius. It was now Peter's turn to whisper into Lily's ear. She then passed it onto Remus. He looked at her quizzically, trying to see if she was for real or not.

"What? Don't look at me like that! What's wrong?" Lily said.

Then it hit him. "Lily, he's asking _you_, silly!"

"Huh? Who is asking what?" she raised an eyebrow.

"_James_ is asking _you_ out!" Remus wailed, "About time too. It took seven bloody years before he comes to his senses and finally asks you out!"

"No. I'm confused. What do you mean seven years?"

"Lily, he's liked you since first year! Even after his brain became a bit more mature. Even after he broke-up with one of his many girlfriends, he has always thought of nothing but you."

Lily's face matched the colour of her hair. She blushed hard! "How...how would you know?"

Peter and Sirius walked up to her.

"He never shuts up about you!" Peter cried.

Sirius added on, "Believe me, we know. I mean, look around. You are the only girl here. He would not make something like that up and then disappear." Lily turned to look, only to see that where James was standing a few minutes ago was now James-less. "Where did he go?" Lily asked

"Oh, I don't mean to point or anything..." Sirius waved towards the portrait hole,"…so I am not going to tell you."

She got up to go. Peter, Sirius and Remus all exchanged amused glances as they sniggered.

The portrait hole closed behind her. He was leaning against the wall, staring at the other wall in front of him when he heard her come out and looked up. But that was all he did, just stare, without any emotion on his face.

"Uh...hi?" Lily tried.

"Hi." he returned before turning back to stare at the wall. She walked up and stood right in front of him, not leaving him any choice but to look at her.

"What brings you here?" he asked casually.

"You-you-," she took a deep breath to gather her confidence. "You probably already know the reason."

He smiled shyly, before dropping his gaze to the floor. "Ah...yeah. About that..." He looked at her again. "You see… I kind of like you and..." He scratched his head nervously before continuing on," ...and wanted to go out with you for awhile."

"Seven years?"

"Yeah, that would be about right."

"Oh."

Mistaking it for disappointment, he quickly added, "You can just pretend I never said this, eh? It would make it easier for the both of us, I guess, if that's what you want." He sounded anything but ready to do what he had just said.

"No," Lily quietly said, "I don't want that."

"You… don't?" he blinked, surprised.

"No, I don't" she whispered softly. He gathered her into his arms as he kissed her.

**

* * *

****A/N:** I hope you like it, please **review** as I want to know how it went. Be honest when giving feedback. But don't overdo it either **:D:P**. I hope you like it, please as I want to know how it went. Be honest when giving feedback. But don't overdo it either . 

**gulistanlik**


End file.
